1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a back side that is curved so as to form a slim structure and an apparatus configured to mold a battery loaded in the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their degree (e.g., ease) of mobility. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the manner of portability.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, to break from the conventional uniform design configured of a flat front and back sides, there are increasing demands on a mobile terminal configured of a curved back side. Generally, to form such a curved back side of the mobile terminal, a rear case of a back cover that has a thick center may be coupled to a LCD panel, a printed circuit board and a battery. As the thickness of the center is increased in the rear case or the back cover, an inner surface of the rear case or the back cover is flat and the opposite outer surface thereof is curved to make curved the back side of the mobile terminal.
However, the thickness of the rear case of the back cover partially increases to make the outer surface curved and the overall thickness of the mobile terminal cannot help increasing. Accordingly, it is difficult to realize the mobile terminal having a slim design and a curved back side simultaneously.